Minigames Of Death: Survival Games
by PajamaJams
Summary: PajamaJams is back for more, and this minigame is a popular one! But, as wise people said, enemies can always be friends. I put a little bit of a twisty twist in here. Hope you enjoy!


**MINIGAMES OF DEATH: SURVIVAL GAMES**

 **Based on the Survival Games minigame on Mineplex**

 **Authors Note!**

In the previous story I listed that the next minigame would be Micro battle. But since micro battle is a very short minigame, I decided not to do it. I will, in fact, be making it later, if my first couple stories are successful. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Phew. That game last week was insane. I can't believe I killed those guys! I leaned forward in my chair and opened Minecraft. I got through the launcher then it started up. I clicked multiplayer and double-clicked the sever on my server list by the name of MINEPLEX. I loaded on to the sever. I was at the hub, so I ran over to the portal that had a wither skeleton in front of it. The name on the wither skeleton was SURVIVAL GAMES. He was holding a iron sword. He stared at me. I smiled at him and jumped off into the portal. In the chat it said SENDING FROM LOBBY TO SG-106. Ok then. I was teleported into the lobby. People were scurrying around trying to select the kits they wanted. I selected the Axeman kit, which allowed me to throw axes. After a minute, I froze still and I teleported to a pedestal about 3 blocks above the ground. Near my hot bar, it had green and red rectangles telling me when the game was going to start. Once all of the rectangles turned green, the rectangles disappeared and I leaped off my pedestal. People rushed towards a pile of chests packed with supplies. They pulled out armor and swords. I decided to avoid them so I ran the other way off a bridge and followed a gravel pathway. There was a house so I walked towards it and creaked open the door. There was a table with a little plant on it and a tiny bed. There was a chest hidden in the floor so I pushed it open to find a leather chestplate, 10 steak, a stone sword, and an iron axe. Perfect! I put it on and stormed outside as if I had full diamond armor. Then, something broke my happiness like a pickaxe breaking an ore. 2 players with full iron armor and iron swords were running around slaying every player that came in their path. I didn't know what to do! Back in The Wall, there was cracks to hide in! Now there isn't anything but houses! Hey, but houses! Those are perfect! There was a clock tower in the distance. If only I could reach that tower without getting caught. I looked around. The duo almost saw me when I jumped behind the house. I managed to catch their names. Wait. Hold your horses. That can't be! It's the one and only, batman12482! He was back again. For revenge. I asked him why he was here. This is how it went:

PajamaJams: hey dude i haven't seen you since the walls!

batman12482: you…

PajamaJams: what?

batman12482: im trying to earn gems so i can get a new mob in super smash mobs and you ruined it.

PajamaJams: well just to tell you im gonna ruin it again.

So I held down my shift button and snuck myself over to the clock tower. I climbed on top of it and sat on the lookout. I saw batman running away and his partner running towards him. I sat back and chewed on some steak.

Soon enough, I heard someone climbing up on the stone bricks. An armored head peeked above. I yelled, drew my sword, and pointed it at the stranger.

"Hey hey! Don't be alarmed!" The stranger said.

"You know how to talk in-game?!" I questioned.

"Well, obviously! I just did it!" He laughed.

"Hey, you're batman's partner!" I was just about the swing my sword at his head when he stuck his hands in front of his face.

"Wait! I really don't like being batman's partner. He's kinda bossy." The stranger told me, muffled because his hands were in his face. "My name is Toastbruh10. I think I know you. You're that Pajama kid!"

"Yes. I am." I said proudly. "Wait, didn't I kill you back in the walls on Hypixel? Why are you guys back?"

"Me and batman are Skype friends. We talk over Skype. He wanted to play this so we did. Then, I ran into you. I thought 'Hey what a cool guy! I should be HIS friend instead!' So I want to now." He explained. I thought about it. This is actually super cool!

"Ok! Wanna team up against him? He won't even know what hit him!" I said excitedly.

"Sure! Take these. They're extras." He handed over a iron chestplate, leather leggings, and gold boots, a bow and a stack of arrows, and a iron sword. I put them on and equipped my new sword and bow.

"Hey, Thanks!" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're welcome. Now, we have a player to defeat." I walked away with him and we climbed down from the clock tower. We saw batman looking around for my new partner. Then, I jumped behind batman and drew my bow. He turned around and drew his iron sword. I de-equipped my bow and drew my sword. Toastbruh walked out from behind a house and drew his sword too. Batman stared confused at him. They stared at each other for a minute.

"I told batman that I'm on your team now." Toastbruh whispered to me. Batman's eyes lit up with anger as he rushed towards Toastbruh and grabbed him. Batman stuck his sword up at Toastbruh.

"Don;t worry Toastbruh, I'll get him for you." I yelled. I drew my bow and shot it at batman a couple times. I told Toastbruh he was at low health, and Toastbruh jumped away from batman and Toastbruh struck batman right in the head, and that was the end of batman. Then I realized something terrible. There is only one winner of the Survival Games. I smiled and got an idea. An old idea made new.

"Hey, Toastbruh. Nice job there! But remember, there can only be one winner, and thats me." I took out my iron axe and tossed it. It flew and spun through the air. Then, it lodged into Toastrbuh's blocky head, and he died. Then the screen flashed with letters stating that I have won the game. I leaned back in my chair again. I became a better gamer every day. Then, I got a text from my friend. It read: " _Hey dude! It's Tim. I wanted to tell you about this new minigame on Mineplex and it's just like paintball! You should check it out!_ ". Suddenly, I got an idea. I can make a series of stories about short minigames! Perfect. Now, I should post this and get on with my new series.


End file.
